leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeloAvarosa/Urgot Rework ideas
YES, ANOTHER CRUDE BLOG WITHOUT ANY CODING NOR BALANCING SKILLS WHATSOEVER, LETS GO So, lets talk Urgot, Lorewise, physically (Heh) and gameplay, ok let's think of other champions of the past who went through extensive reworking, ahem Viktor, Sejuani (Thanks again rito), Xerath, Sion... Ok I think you understand that what I'm trying to say is he requires some love. (Wow ok i ranted) Ok, I actually think he looks like, I quote you not, "A potato head atop a sack and crab legs" Although he looks better in his splash, he's just so badly made, however there may be a problem reworking him as his lore states him as an undead mechanic filled with necromatic energies that flows through his metallic veins (Ahem). Seems like a wonderful fate doesn't it? I don't know whether the model should be fully changed from a potato and four legs to something better. Now to my favourite part, some thinking over his abilities. Now i don't play him much but I see him as a super barrage ADC, spilling forth poke and DPS that Vayne and Ezreal can be jealous of. Which he doesn't really achieve doesn't it? So I'm going to go with saying that Q and E aren't changed but W and R will be, also passive may change. What I'm hoping to do is the ability to increase his tiny auto attack range and include an auto attack reset on his Q, which helps his DPS, also I think it should have On hit effects but that might just be too much (Essence reaver fan here). His E should, I believe, have a smaller area of effect but a faster projectile speed, I don't know, maybe it's the difficulty of it being useful in 1v1 situations while not shreading through entire teams's armor during skirmashes. W and R I think absolutely needs changes, For a high DPS champion with 1v1 potencial (yes thats how i see Urgot) I don't see how a Sheild and a swap would be useful, apart from the free slow the W gives, that can be useful for kiting, I dunno, perhapse something like a self steriod where he overclocks his systems to gain a burst of stats or maybe something to do with his Necromancy in him, anything but a swap of ADC's So.. what do you think about Urgot? First Edit Ok, so where do you want to push Urgot into, a typical ADC which I want, A bruiser esq type of champion or an tanky mech? Now each have something different to each one because I think each one would have completely different paths or kits. (Oh god, just how do I format again?) Ugh, DPS/ADC Urgot is centered on the Locking on of his Q's and the high output it could bring, Many of you prefered to have On hit abilities without the Auto attack reset, I was just afraid of people abusing Triforce on him. He would be centered on landing his E and then spamming out Q's (Similiar to how a Cass spams over a enemy caught in her R,w combo). HOWEVER, I think we need to expand a little on the Locking on abilty. Kit coming next edit Ok, I still don't know how to format so ill just do it the old fashoned way Innate: Zaunic Acidicy Solute (Z.A.S) Auto attacks and damaging abilities apply a debuff, reducing armor, this stacks twice. First ability: Zero Augmenting Missle (Z.A.M) Urgot fires a missle in a line, dealing X damage, gain different effects when they attack targets with debuffs from other abilities: Second ability change: Enemies struck lose 20%-40% Of their movement speed, If affected by Third ability debuff then it also damages and slows targets around the initial target. Third ability: Z.A.M's lock on to the target Ultimate debuff: Enemies struck by Z.A.M missles grant Urgot boosted movement speed, when in combination of the third ability it does bonus magic damage to targer struck. When all debuffs are combinded then it slows enemies struck, grant Urgot bonus Ms and deals damage to targets around the locked on ability. (HOW OVERLOADED CAN YOU GET) Second ability: Zauntech Apitude Booster (Z.A.B) Passive: He gains X% Attack speed Active: Z.A.M's struck on units reduce abilities cooldowns by 1 second, doubled against Champions. Enemies struck by damaging attacks during this time apply the H.P.B debuff Third ablity: Zauntech Locking Grenade (Z.L.G) Active: Urgot flings a grenade that reveals and applies Z.L.G debuff to enemies struck (Thats it, wow it looks underloaded compared to the Q) Ultimate ability: Emergency Necromaric Bomb (E.N.B) Urgot channels for 0.75 seconds then fires a powerful blast of necromaric energy in a 30 degree cone in front of him, dealing magic damage and fearing enelies struck, after the fear wears off enemies struck will be debuffed by the E.N.B debuff. First of all, so what do you think? Category:Custom champions